User talk:Redidy Penguin/Archive 1
Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:40, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Cool igloo! Hi Redidy, I saw this image of your igloo, and i'm very impressed- it looks awesome! Thumbs up Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah its really awesome, i also liked the your igloo, Post images of more cool igloos and you can also post at some Igloo Contest at the Wiki Blog Posts. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:13, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:08, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:33, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok but when -Redidy Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Redidy im after you I will find you and if i will i will hypnotize you and your fellow ninjas and Sensei.Mwahahahahaha The Tusk (talk) 07:34, June 1, 2014 (UTC) In your dreams -Redidy Robber Penguins Hello, just to let you know that Robber Penguins Part 3 is out, you can find it on my blog list (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 09:22, June 1, 2014 (UTC)) Re: Hello Sure thing. I've done some cleanup on your user page. I hope you like it. :) -- 04:08, June 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Winter Ball 2011 I deleted the page because it had no sources. Once you find a reliable source, feel free to recreate the page (don't forgot to add the source to the page, too). Kallie Jo (talk) 15:08, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 11:01, June 5, 2014 (UTC) 08:52, June 15, 2014 (UTC) RE:Umm This. 18:00, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on your 500th edit, keep editing! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 12:20, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Custom Yes that's true its my custom for you (#rime) xD ISparks (talk) 12:38, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Constructions Hi Redidy, If you'd like to let others know that a given page is under construction by you, you are welcome to add to its top . However, if you add it, it's best to focus on a signle page at a time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:29, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Templates Hi Redidy, Thereis also this template, however, is the standard and only it should be used on non-personal namespaces (personal=user, user blog, etc., though for personal namespaces it's kinda ridiculous to add these, as it's not acceptable that others will tamper with your pages). Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:01, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Catholic Hi Redidy, You can copy the content of Template:Catholic, modify it and put it in your page. For example: is Catholic. }}Category:Catholic Christian Users Will result: is Catholic. }} Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:10, June 22, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Hi Redidy, You can replace this: Choose Your Team!! With this: Choose Your Team!! It gives the same result and is much shorter. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:16, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Fonts About the fonts, I made those, not Nintendo. Go Red Team go 12:52, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Custom Hi Redidy, here's your custom, you never told me your color, so I chose Light Blue since you gave me a link to that custom hoodie. Mariocart25 23:47, June 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Help Hi Redidy, It's best to store this sort of info in a sub page of yours. For that, create a new page called User:Redidy Penguin/Notice, add to it the content that you'd like the notice to display, and where you'd like it to be displayed, add: User:Redidy Penguin/Notice For , you'd need to create a page called Template:Redidy Penguin Notice and follow the same process- but there are disadvantages in this format, especially when it comes for searching for your template or searching for similar content. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:39, July 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: How Hi Redidy Penguin. Here are the simple steps: #Create a page named User:Redidy Penguin/Notice #Add the content you want it to display on the page #Then, go to the page where you want the notice to be displayed #Click the edit button and add ✓ Kyfur (talk) 10:11, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Update: Hi! Congratz on working it out!! :D ✓ Kyfur (talk) 10:30, July 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Help Hi Redidy, It sometimes takes a while before a new blog post is featured in your blog page. If it still occures after 3 days or so, . Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:09, July 11, 2014 (UTC) The award Hamto (talk) 10:33, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Blog (I saw your message on recent activity) You could not see it because (I don't know why) there is a time limit until you can see your newly made blog in that list. Marge, where are my doughnuts? (talk) 06:39, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Usage You can use the code, Thanks for asking :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Start; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 09:36, July 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Drawing Uhhh.. sure? I guess... In that case, tell me your items, and I'll draw your penguin, but please be patient, it takes me a long time to make a drawing. Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 10:42, July 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Drawing Color? Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 17:03, July 27, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Template Hello Redidy Penguin, i have made your template for the CPW User Games, the code for the template is below and you can add it to your userpage (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 10:57, July 29, 2014 (UTC) FINALLY! Here's your drawing! Here's your darn drawing (phew.) :) Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 18:03, August 6, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Reminder 1 Hello Redidy Penguin You have yet to suggest your takeover idea in Round 2 of The CPW User Games, if you don't suggest it in time, you will be eliminated! Good Luck! Hurry! There isn't much time left. (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 12:06, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:SUP It isn't. 11:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat working? Hi Redidy, Yeah, chat works to me. If it doesnt load to you, try either clearing your cache or swching browsers. If it still doesnt work, wait an hour or so, and see if it's fixed. If you're still having troubles, . Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:58, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! Sure! I'm completely fine with that. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 21:44, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Notice Hi Redidy, Please note that faking votes is unacceptable, and therefore Penguin Wiki:Featured Image of the Month|diff=1469308&oldid=1467355}} your edit in the featured image vote page has been reverted. Note that any further attempts like that will result a block. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:09, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Box Hi Redidy, Use this: And the result should be the following: : Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:51, September 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Interview Hi Redidy, I'm sorry, but i'm not interested in being interviewd. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:26, September 25, 2014 (UTC)